


New York Zero

by Aubrie1234



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Prototype (Video Games), Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alex is the bands' biggest fan, Alex wants to be the bands' friend, Brendon is scared of Alex, Doesn't acknowledge Prototype 2 or comics, Gen, MCR is still alive in modern times, Possible OOCness, Possible change of rating and warnings, Post-Prototype 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: To help NYC get back on its feet, a charity concert series is hosted by several bands considered mad enough to venture into the infected city (MCR, FOB, P!AtD, SIO). And, though they don't know it yet, their biggest fan is the Monster of Manhattan. But once they figure it out, Brendon is terrified of everyone, Frank loves the tattoos Alex can create, they have to deal with the Infected, and an old enemy is back to destroy FOB.There's also a lesson to be learned: Just because you have a nasty reputation doesn't make you a monster. The bands know that all too well, but do they see themselves doing it to Alex because he really is a monster?





	1. When Did We Become Insane?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this crossover posted on FanFiction.net (which it still is) but I've decided to post what I have so far over here and hope you guys like it. As stated in the tags there will be possible OOCness (since this was my first venture into the bandom over all on any site) and I don't go into Prototype 2 or the Prototype comic series. I'll put explanations at the end of each chapter if deemed necessary for anything in the chapter you guys might want to know.
> 
> And since I wrote this at a time where I was just getting into the bands and their members, there are bound to be mistakes in their personalities and such. I've gotten a lot better since then, but I didn't want to change anything in these chapters, so these are in their raw forms. Please don't roast me because I got their characterizations wrong.
> 
> One more thing: MCR looks Danger Days except for Gerard, who has more or a Revenge-era look; FOB looks AB/AP-era; and P!AtD looks DoaB-era. SIO is going to appear later, though I'm not sure when, and as I don't know about them as much as the other bands, I'm not quite sure what they would look like when they appear. If you have your opinion over a certain era you think they should appear as, then please tell me so I can check it out and see if it would fit.

Mercer never liked music, but Alex did. Mercer didn't seem to have a use for it, being jaded by the world, but Alex  _needed_  it. Music helped him overcome the voices in his head, like it was his drug. It never caused him harm or headaches, flashbacks or mind games. It just gave a single, pleasant voice to what he was feeling and he loved it. Music drowned out all the pain like morphine and Alex was happily addicted to it. It was because of this that he would never be able to let go of it. And it was because of his love for music that he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to look at a large poster on a wall.

He put his hand on it as he looked, memorizing the details. On the poster, besides the information, were four album covers from four different bands.  _Save Rock and Roll_ ,  _The Black Parade_ ,  _Death of a Bachelor_ ,  _Duality_. Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, Set It Off. All were coming to New York, mostly the spot known as New York Zero a.k.a. Penn Station, to do a charity concert over a week now that the city was greatly recovering. It would be four days long with the bands headlining one night each. The concert could be extended if others came and played there own sets, but right now it was just going to be the four. And those four were Alex's top favorites.

Allowing himself to grin, Alex continued on his way with a spring in his step. The bands were supposed to get there by Tuesday of next week at the latest, and the virus couldn't wait to meet them. But, as he contemplated on how he would meet them, his grin faded away. He couldn't just go up to them out of the blue, they could recognize him. His face had been all over the place and Blackwatch was still after him, though they had been severely demoted after their nuke stunt. The first time to see them he could go as himself, he supposed, then he would keep changing his appearance every time after that. Nodding to himself to make sure of the idea, Alex continued on his way back to his apartment. He couldn't make them come any faster, after all.

* * *

"We must be insane."

"I suppose." Mikey shrugged, "But at least we're helping people, right?"

"We're heading right towards the home of the Monster of Manhattan and you say we're helping people?" Ray spoke, "I'd say it's more of a death sentence imposed upon us by your big brother."

"Maybe, but again, we're helping people. That's what matters." The two were on the tour bus, talking while it refueled. The other bandmembers were outside somewhere, but it didn't matter to Mikey Way or Ray Toro at the moment.

"He also managed to convince Pete, Cody, and Brendon to come along, not to mention their bands." Ray had a hand over his eyes as he tried not to think about how badly the concert series was going to go, "Gerard's a smooth operator."

"He's got quick wit and a charismatic tongue." Mikey was laying on the couch beside Ray, upside down. It was a change from the norm and he sort of liked it, if not for the part of blood rushing to his head, "He also got everything set up, which sent everyone into a frenzy."

"He's lucky that none of us are on tour right now."

"He also mentioned that, if the concerts are successful, we might be able to pull in other bands and singers to extend it."

"But we can leave after we've done our own set, right?"

"Yeah, but why?" Mikey turned over, still laying weirdly. While this position was less comfortable, with his chest on the cushions and legs laying on the back of the couch, at least blood wasn't running towards his head anymore. That, and he was getting dizzy and lightheaded.

"Do the words 'infected monsters' ring a bell?" Ray uncovered his eyes, "I'm just worried we might get caught up in the insanity of the city. New York might have gotten better, but the virus isn't gone."

"We're pretty insane ourselves just by going there, not to mention what's in the lyrics of our songs." Mikey turned his head to face Ray, "Wouldn't it be weird if the Monster of Manhattan actually likes us, though, like a person? What if it's our biggest fan? It might just try to protect us from the madness." Ray snorted.

"I doubt that. But, since we've only seen the news, who knows what the thing's like? What if it identifies itself as being a male and isn't as bad as people seem to think?"

"My point exactly. I think we should give the monster a chance because we're all monsters ourselves."

"Not in the way it is, though." Ray sighed, rubbing his face, "This is going to be a  _long_  week."

* * *

"You're being crazier than usual to do this."

"I know."

"But you don't care, do you?"

"Nope." Dallon Weekes sighed.

"It's times like these that I hate being a touring member." He watched as Brendon Urie tapped away at his phone. He had just arrived on a plane to New Jersey where he had met up with his friend, who said they had some events to preform at. Brendon hadn't mentioned, however, that they would be playing in the deadliest city in the world until he had arrived. But now that Dallon was there, there was no turning back.

"Who are you texting?"

"Jon." Dallon's eyebrows shot up.

"Why? I thought it was just going to be the two of us again."

"I know, but I thought it might be nice if he and Ryan joined the charity concert series."

"You just want to see them again."

"That too." Brendon nodded, "And have you been able to talk to Spencer lately? I tried texting him but I haven't heard anything."

"I'm sure he heard you, but I don't think any of them are coming." Dallon spoke, "It's just going to be us again."

"Don't be so pessimistic." Brendon argued, "They might be sentimental, you know."

"I think you're the only sentimental one here, Bren." Dallon stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. They were on their own tour bus towards New York, "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up late."

"I'll try not to." Brendon murmured the words so quietly Dallon almost didn't hear them.

"And going to New York with the Monster of Manhattan around... You've got guts, at least." The tour-only member knew his friend had been terrified when he had first heard about what was going on in NYC, with the almost-carbon copy of the monster from the  _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_  music video roaming around.

"I know." Ever since he had gotten on the bus, Dallon had noticed Brendon's hands were shaking. They had been shaking for hours, even though his fingers were steady as he typed.

"The other bands will be there to help out, too. Don't think you're the only crazy one."

"Yeah, but at least their music video monsters don't come to life." Brendon had a small smile on his face, but Dallon could hear the gritted teeth in the frontman's voice.

"Just don't freak yourself out before we get there." Dallon then left the room, wondering if Brendon had made a mistake when he had accepted Gerard's offer.

* * *

"You're crazy if you think we're going with you to New York."

"And yet you're on the tour bus heading there with me." Pete Wentz pointed out. Patrick Stump sighed, wondering once again how the other man had conned him into doing this, let alone Andy Hurley and Joe Trohman. The four were on their own tour bus heading for New York and all were nervous, even Pete. Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a text.

"Oh boy. Looks like Cody and his band won't be able to make it until the last two days."

"Lucky them." Andy spoke.

"I wonder what's in store for us in New York." Joe said, "Besides the concert and the almost inevidable encounter with the Monster of Manhattan, I mean."

"Nothing else except that will happen, I'm sure of it." Patrick said, "It would be just our luck for him to come see us right when we get there, wouldn't it?"

"You're worrying too much!" Pete gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder, "Besides, you don't wanna jinx it before we get there, do you?"

"No, but I've got a  _bad_  feeling about this..."

* * *

Panic! At the Disco were the first to arrive two days before the series was supposed to begin and the techies were setting things up by the time My Chemical Romance's bus pulled in. The concert was going to be held just outside Penn Station, where the outbreak had began, and they were hoping to pull in a lot of money to hep the city and its citizens. Alex watched everything from the crowd he was hiding in that had gathered outside the subway station, his enhanced vision and hearing picking everything up though it was hard to see through the crowd and hear with all the cheering.

"Looks like we're here!" Alex heard Gerard Way speak in a shout to his bandmates over the crowd as they left the bus, hurrying inside, probably to catch a train elsewhere. Alex knew that the station couldn't be closed down for long since it was one of the veins of New York, so things would be probably set up while people walked in and out of the station. After all, it hadn't been closed long after Mercer died and the virus released. This would probably also drum up more popularity for the concert with so many people going by all the time.

None of this was a problem at all, except for Alex himself. Seeing two of the bands he loves right in front of him got him as giddy as a child on a sugar-high (and he almost transformed into one), which was extremely unusual for the emotionless body-snatcher. He couldn't wait to meet them, but he also couldn't blow his cover. Maybe he would have to leave for a while before going over to meet them so he wouldn't set them off (pun not intended). But as Fall Out Boy's bus also pulled up, all of his thoughts went out the window with two simple words:  _Fuck it._  He then walked through the crowd to get a glimpse of the band, carrying some of the albums he had gotten (both with his own money and from those he consumed) and hoping he might just be able to get an autograph.

"Hi guys!" Pete was waving to the crowd with a huge smile on his face while the rest of his bandmembers just smiled and waved. Unlike their friend, they weren't as enthusiastic to be here. And when Alex managed to get to the front before they could go into the station, the virus was sure his own face was lit up with a grin. This was the closest he had ever been to the bands he had grown to love and now, he felt a stab of doubt surge through him about getting an autograph. He could easily get one at anytime, he knew, but he was nervous. And that nervousness ramped up when Joe made a gesture to the others and pointed Alex out. The monster was afraid that they might freak out at the sight of him, as his face was all over the place (Mercer's was, at least, which is what Alex used all the time unless he was disguised and he wasn't right now), but they only smiled and came over, causing the crowd to cheer even more.

"Hey there!" Joe was the one who greeted him, "Saw you had a copy of  _Save Rock and Roll_  for record! What's your name?"

"A-Alex. Alex Mercer." Alex was being so unnaturally nervous the he stammered and let his name slip. However, it didn't seem to affect the band or the people around him, so he saw that as a good sign.

"Well, Alex, do you mind if we give you an autograph?" If it wasn't for the fact that the virus didn't need sleep or could become truly unconscious, Alex was pretty sure he would have fainted.

"N-not at all!" he handed the album over with a grin and watched as they signed onto the inside. After they gave it back, they took a few pictures with fans and Alex snuck away, transforming into a child by the name of Howard Juniper as he did so. He clutched the signed album to his chest and his eyes were bright as he made his way home, skipping down the sidewalk without a care in the world.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Brendon asked after Fall Out Boy had arrived at the hotel. Because of the series, the bands were renting rooms at a hotel a stop north of Penn Station on the blue line. Inconspicuous enough where the paparazzi doesn't know where to look and so they can have some peace and quiet.

"We met a fan near the station." Patrick said, "He had a record of _Save Rock and Roll_  tucked under his arm, along with  _The Black Parade_ ,  _Duality_ , and  _Death of a Bachelor_. He only got to the forefront of the crowd when we saw him, so we gave him an autograph for his trouble before taking some photos with fans."

"Wow. This concert series must be his dream, then." Frank Iero pointed out, as the bands were chatting in a hallway between their rooms. All of them had rented rooms on the same floor so they could speak with each other on details for the concert.

"Did you get his name?" Bob Bryar asked.

"Yeah." Andy nodded, "He said it was Alex Mercer, I think. Name rings a bell, but I don't know where." Brendon went white at that and ducked behind Dallon.

"Oh god, he's already here..." the frontman whimpered.

"Who are you talking about?" Ray spoke.

"The Monster of Manhattan! Who else?"

"Just because he has the name Alex Mercer and lives in New York doesn't automatically make him the Monster of Manhattan. He could just have had the luck of having the same name and living in the same place." Dallon pointed out to his bandmate. Brendon growled.

"Pull up a picture on the Internet! I dare you!" Andy did so and the men strained to see what was on the small screen.

"That's him, alright." Joe said, a hint of fear in his voice as a picture was pulled up that looked exactly like the man, death-white skin, bright blue eyes, and all that the four members of Fall Out Boy had seen.

"Then that means he knows about us and the concert." Mikey put in. At that, one word managed to cross all of their minds at the exact same moment.

_Shit._


	2. Trying Not To Panic (And Failing)

"Okay, let's try not to fucking panic blindly like Brendon and actually think about this." Gerard was pacing in the room where they had gathered (borrowing the room where said singer and his brother would be staying), crushing themselves together so they could all fit. The frontman for MCR then began a list using his fingers to show the points, "One, he didn't eat you guys. Two, he had some of our fucking albums, so that means he likes us. Three, you said he acted like a giddy fan, so he must  _really_  like us."

"But he's a good actor, too, so it could mean nothing. He could be trying to get close to us for some reason." Frank pointed out, "He might be trying to get out of the city, so he could consume one of us and become us to get away."

"Yeah, but he didn't seem like a bad guy, not from what we saw." Pete shook his head, "I don't think he means us any harm."

"Liar!" Brendon was still hiding behind Dallon, as if the Monster of Manhattan was in the room with them (which they all knew could very well be true), "If you ask me, he'll steal our bodies just for the hell of it!"

"Stop being terrified of your own video!" Joe snapped.

"It's not just the video, I'm sure that he came to life from it!"

" _Now_  what are you talking about?" Ray asked.

"Think about it!" Brendon said, "Remember in all of those movies where if you believe in something enough, it'll come to life? That's what happened with the monster! It came to life because so many people believed my video!" Everyone, even Dallon, gave him looks as if he was crazy.

"Anyway," Gerard went on, "we should give him a fucking chance, at least. Everything that's happened so far seems to make him out as one of our fans, which I think is fucking awesome."

"And we can use that to our advantage." Bob said, "If he's our fan, then he might save us from the rest of the monsters in the city."

"At least Cody and his band don't have to deal with this right now." Patrick sighed, "They won't get here until the last half of the concert series."

"Yeah, lucky them." Dallon sighed, "Is there anything we can do if Alex isn't as good as we think he is?"

"Well, there's always Blackwatch." Mikey said, "Except I don't suggest we contact them unless we've got no other choice."

"Why?" Mikey shook his head.

"From what I've heard about on the Internet, they tried to nuke NYC to get rid of the virus."

"That's a bit overkill, isn't it?" Andy asked. None of the others looked happy after hearing that.

"They're crazier than Alex is, I think." the younger Way said, "So it would be our best bet to try and become friends with him, even if he's going to turn against us. It's better than the alternative."

"I suppose." Ray mused, "Then I guess the only way forward now is to get things set up and wait."

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, away from both Alex and the bands, was a new HIVE that was forming. Unlike the others, it was forming underground, making it less noticeable and easy to surprise attack others. And the Queen of this HIVE was no ordinary monster, it wasn't mindless and huge with lumbering limbs. No, it was small, small enough to fit into a briefcase, and very smart. It wasn't going to make itself known until the time was right, when it would be ready to take over the city in one swoop and then the world. It had big ambitions, after all, but knew just how to get there.

And what was the Queen's name, you ask? Xibalba. The same one that Fall Out Boy knows of, and it isn't happy about being denied its chance to take the world, even if it was only in a fictional video.

* * *

Alex was at his apartment, listening to the  _Save Rock and Roll_  record with a player he had stolen from an old person he had consumed. He actually liked records better than CDs, probably because they were easier to damage and could hold more music, so he tried to get all of his albums as records if he could. He was also on Cloud 9 after meeting Fall Out Boy and getting their autographs, making him sigh in contentment. He was acting like a teenage girl, he knew (he was also in the form of one, coincidentally), but he didn't care. After all, he would willingly trade all of his tomorrows alone for just one yesterday with the bands he loved and cherished.

Turning the player off and putting the record away, Alex got up and decided that he should go out again and see if he could find out where the bands were staying. Not only for his own happiness, but also to protect them. He knew the danger of the city all too well, having caused some of it, and he didn't want his favorite people to fall into ruin because he couldn't protect them. Keeping to the body of the girl, Aurora Teagan, he went out and began walking. It was rare for him to willingly take in the sights, but he didn't mind. His apartment was near Penn Station and he knew the bands couldn't have gone far, either. But since he didn't know where they could be, he might have to seduce someone to give him the info. He could even have to seduce a bandmember, which Alex wasn't looking forward to, but he knew he had to do it if it meant the bands would be okay.

He also wondered why Set It Off weren't there yet. They might have problems with their bus or something, but for some reason, Alex doubted it. It gave him an uneasy feeling, but he knew that he couldn't do anything because he didn't know where they were. Anxiously, he glanced around. Despite being a teenage girl with no one, no one gave another look to him, as busy as they were to be elsewhere. Alex didn't blame them, though. Who wanted to be out in the open while the virus was still rampant? There were still some HIVEs out there that he had yet to destroy, so maybe he should make his way to them first and destroy them.

His head whipped around and eyes narrowed, however, when he heard a scream down the street. There were Hunters a few blocks away, a pack of four, and they seemed to be sniffing something out. Growling, Alex shifted back to his base body and conjured up a Whipfist. For all anyone knew, the reason they were out was to find the bands, and the virus couldn't let that happen. Looks like it's slaughter time.

* * *

"Here, let's see if Alex is on the news. That might give us a bit more insight on him." Dallon suggested and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. It was on a news channel that was covering a battle between Alex and some monsters,  _not too far from where they were_. It sent shivers down their spines, but they continued to listen and watch the report.

"...and it seems the Monster of Manhattan attacked them first, Tom." spoke the reporter, who was wisely two blocks away from the carnage, "Those monsters don't stand a chance against him, even if they are some of the tougher ones." he looked up as a beating sound came into focus and soon helicopters out be seen in the sky, "And it looks like Blackwatch just arrived." Suddenly, something (a body, it looked like) was thrown from the fight and crashed into one of the helicopters, causing it to go down in an explosion somewhere else. Everyone, whether in the room or on the TV, flinched.

"Good god, he's nasty." Frank commented.

"Let's hope that was just a monster thrown at the helicopters and not You-Know-Who, Tom." the reporter continued on, "But as long as he keeps protecting the city, I don't think they rest of us have much to worry about. Back to you, Tom."

"Thanks, Barry, and now..." Dallon turned off the TV.

"Okay, yes, Alex looks like a bad guy. We can all agree on that now, at least, but that doesn't mean he really is one." Patrick pointed out, "The reporter sounded like he thought Alex was the good guy."

"Yeah right!" Brendon was still hiding behind his bandmate, "He just took a helicopter out of the sky with people still in it! You call that being a good guy?!"

"Hey, calm down!" Mikey spoke, "Remember what I said about Blackwatch trying to nuke NYC? They're as much the bad guys as Alex is if Alex is a bad guy."

"But that doesn't mean he has to kill innocent people who are doing their jobs." Andy said.

"Well, fuck you. Everything's not all black and white." Gerard growled, "They might not be as innocent as we fucking think, you know. Alex has every fucking right to kill them then. Like, what if they like getting off on prostitutes or something? Can you fucking defend them then?"

"No, but-"

"My damn point  _exactly_."

"Enough fighting!" Ray stepped in between the two before things could escalate, "Look, since Alex isn't being a direct threat to  _us_ , then we can just go on with the concert series. Is that good?" Everyone shared glanced except Brendon, who was glaring at the guitarist.

" _ **No**_." he hissed demonically.

"Well, I think it's our only shot." Pete said, "We don't want to let people down because we got scared off. I say the show goes on!"

"Here here!" The others were grinning as they nodded their heads in agreement, except for Brendon.

"Fine." he sighed, "But I want my set to be first so I can get this thing over and done with!"

"Fine with us." Bob shrugged, "We've still got a lot of stuff to set up, anyway. Our acts aren't as small as your's."

"And can we get some security? Just in case  _he_  comes?" Dallon rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Bren." he sighed, "We'll get some security for your show, though I doubt it would be able to stop Alex."

"Hmm... On second thought, no security! No people that I don't know! HE COULD BE ANY ONE OF THEM!"

"These next two days are going to be hell, aren't they?" Joe asked Andy. The drummer nodded.

"Pretty much."

* * *

After consuming three of the Hunters and throwing the fourth into an approaching Blackwatch helicopter, Alex ran away. The Hunters hadn't been after the bands, they were scrounging around for food, but that was four less threats to deal with. And it would be just his luck for the bands to see what happened on the news and hate him even more. He couldn't get a break, could he?

Finding himself in a place too far for Blackwatch to follow, Alex slowed and began to think about how he could win over the bands. Well, he could flatter them somehow, maybe change himself into one of the characters they had done before. And he knew just who to do, actually. Alex was a big fan of the  _Danger Days_  album, especially Party Poison, so he decided to flatter MCR by becoming the Killjoy leader. Now, unlike what most thought, he could transform himself without need to consume someone, but it took a lot of concentration than if he was using a disguise of someone he had consumed. Such as, if you surprised him while he was in the form of a lady he had eaten, perhaps, then he would most likely stay in that form regardless because that form was a part of him. But if you startled Alex while he was in a form he hadn't consumed, such as Party Poison, he would revert back to being Alex Mercer. It was that simple. But first he had to find MCR so he could do that.

Climbing down from the building where he had stopped, he began running back to Penn Station so he could look for them again. Most of the buildings around the place weren't hotels, so maybe they had gotten a hotel a few stops away. As he stepped into Penn Station, he noticed one of the trains coming in. Usually he wouldn't find this worthy of his attention, but as it came to a stop and people poured out, he found that he couldn't look away because PETE was coming off the train.  _Pete Wentz_. Alex's fanboy side kicked into high-gear once again, but he tried not to bound over like a lovelorn puppy. No, Pete already saw him once and probably knew what he was, so he couldn't go over.

_Nope, not gonna go over and say hi. Nope nope NOPE. ...Aw, what the hell. Maybe just get near him?_

* * *

Pete wanted to see the city after they split to their own rooms, but Patrick, being the motherhen he was, didn't want to let Pete go by himself. Of course, the man then snuck away from his friend and caught a train back to Penn Station. Now, though, Pete was considering that maybe it  _hadn't_  been such a good idea to leave Patrick behind because he could see Alex was in the station with him! He nearly froze when he saw Alex making his way through the crowd towards him, but stayed strong and tried going in the opposite direction, to the front of the station. Much to his terror, however, Alex was  _following him_. Pete picked up his speed, trying not to look suspicious. Looking back, he found he was getting distance between himself and Alex, so he sighed in relief. Maybe he had been wrong and Alex hadn't spotted him. Maybe it had just been coincidence. Hopefully that was it.

Pete continued on his way out of the station and began walking down the street, using a map he had grabbed from Penn Station to help him guide his way. He fell into the rhythm of the crowd and wondered why he hadn't immediately shouted in the station that Alex was there. Maybe because he didn't want to cause a stampede? Maybe because Alex wasn't doing any harm? Pete wasn't quite sure why he didn't say anything when he had seen the Monster of Manhattan, but he was sure he noticed a dark-haired woman come up to his side with a charming smile. Pete smiled back, wondering if she wanted something.

"Lost?" she asked.

"Naw, just looking around the city."

"Well, it's going to take more than just a day to see all the sights. I know of a few good places to see, though."

"And what would those be?"

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you." Pete wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he shrugged.

"Okay. Lead the way." She nodded and walked off, "What's your name?"

"Sharron. Your's?"

"Pete. Where are we going?"

"To see the Empire State Building. I know a short cut." She then began pointing to certain places on his map and telling him about places they would be passing and what route they were going to take. He had to admit, she was a good tour guide. It was like she knew the huge city like the back of her hand. And if she was born and raised here, he didn't doubt it.

For the rest of the day he followed her while getting calls from Patrick, where he had to assure his friend that he was fine and seeing the sights. A few times Pete wondered if Patrick didn't buy it, but the frontman of FOB seemed to accept his answers and wouldn't call him again until a half-hour passed by. And, if he couldn't get Pete through calls, he would text. Pete was glad that Patrick was leaving him alone a little, but as the day got later and later, he decided it was time to go home so Patrick would stop bothering him.

"Hey, Sharron, thanks." he gave her a smile, "I had a great time today, but I need to go home. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I'm sure we will." she smiled back and Pete left, catching a cab to head back to the nearest train station (they were nowhere near Penn anymore and grabbing a train was the only surefire way of getting back to the hotel). After he had left, the woman disappeared and in her place was Alex, who still had that smile on his face.

"Thanks for not ratting me out when you had the chance. I can't wait to see you guys live." Alex murmured to himself before doing a huge jump up to the top of a building. He could now follow Pete and learn where the bands were staying, as he knew the plate number of the cab and his sharp eyes could follow its path easily. He followed the cab across the city quietly, night falling all around him, and soon came to a small hotel that didn't look out of the ordinary. He watch Pete go inside and smiled, knowing he had found the bands. Now he just had to find a way in so he could keep an eye on them, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. It was late and they were going to be asleep. He didn't want to frighten them more than he already had, so he would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few notes from the chapter:
> 
> 1, I wanted to put in a way where Alex gets close to one of the guys and they have the chance to call him out, but they don't. I also get the feeling that no one in the bands is completely heartless towards Alex (not even Brendon, though he would beg to differ), and Pete is the first to showcase that, even if he himself doesn't understand why yet.  
> 2, The thing mentioned above, where Alex can copy things would having to consume them is a personal headcanon of mine. I think that Alex doesn't need to consume people to copy them a little, such as how they look. But if he wants to have their memories and voice, among other things, he needs to consume them.
> 
> Well, I hope you guys like the next chapter!


	3. Coffee Will Kill Us Eventually

"Mm, another 5 minutes..." Frank mumbled, pulling more into the bed and covers. There had been knocking at the door to his and Ray's room, but there was no way he was leaving the warm, warm bed at this time of day. He probably wouldn't leave at all if Ray didn't get him out.

"I'll get it." The afro man rolled his eyes at Frank as he stood up and went to the door. Ray had been up for a while now, but he didn't know who could be knocking. Not unless it was one of the other guys, who might have wanted someone to come with them down to breakfast. He was right, as he found Gerard on the other side of the door. Just as the singer opened his mouth, Ray raised a hand for silence.

"I know what you're going to say, and I only have one comment: Your obsession with coffe is seriously unhealthy." Gerard snorted.

"Says 'Princess Frofro.'" he did the quotation marks with his fingers, "Now, do you wanna come down and get something to eat?"

"One time, it was one time!" Ray sighed, "And unless you plan to get Frank out of bed, no thanks."

"I'll get him out, don't worry." Gerard walked past him into the room, a light in his eyes that Ray knew well and to stay the hell away from. Gerard always got a certain look in his eyes when he had an idea, and about half the time, Ray found that they weren't always good ones. He watched as the MCR frontman cracked his knuckles, flexed his fingers, and pounced onto Frank, tickling him mercilessly. Instantly the shorter man was laughing and trying to push Gerard away.

"I'm up, I'm UP!" he gasped between bouts of laughter. Gerard was relentless, however, and didn't let up. Ray snickered at their antics until he suddenly got a text. He continued to watch just long enough to see Frank finally push Gerard onto the floor before checking. It was from Dallon in the group chat they had set up to encompass all four bands, and though it was only a message, the touring member didn't sound happy.

_'Brendon won't leave the bed. Can't pull him out. Suggestions?'_  Already responses were pouring in while Gerard dragged Frank off the bed with him, causing the short guitarist to squwak in surprise. The tickle war almost resumed until Ray got an idea.

"Hey, guys! Why don't you go tickle Brendon?" Gerard and Frank looked up from the other side of the bed, where they couldn't be seen, and both began smiling evilly.

"Me first!" Frank was up in seconds and out the door with Gerard on his heels. Ray sent a text to warn Dallon.

_'Frnk & Gee heading ur way.'_

_'Thanks.'_  The afro man then tucked his phone away and headed downstairs, hearing the screams of Brendon down the hall.

"Let me guess: Tickle War 100?" Mikey asked as Ray turned the bend. The other Way brother had been waiting on an elevator and had heard his bandmate come down the hall.

"Gerard started it and Dallon said Brendon wouldn't get out of bed, so..." Ray just shrugged, a smile on his face.

"You might be a ray of sunshine most of the time, Toro, but you're evil the other part of that time." Mikey quipped as an elevator finally became available.

"Just how I like it. Anyone else gone down yet?"

"Just Pete and Patrick, I think. Pete's like another Gerard with how he likes coffee, but also another Frank with how he's got all that energy." Mikey sighed, "I'm glad I don't have to live with him." Ray rolled his eyes again.

"We know, not the first time you've complained." the afro man spoke. The doors then dinged and they found themselves on the first floor. Soon enough they had walked into the lobby to see Patrick and Pete. The two were sitting in chairs, Pete looking very run-down though it was just the morning.

"Hey!" Mikey waved as he and Ray joined them.

"Hey." Patrick waved back, "And don't mind Pete, he's always like this before he gets his coffee."

"Mmph." groaned the other FOB member, too tired for words.

"Maybe when Gerard gets down here, he'll go get him some coffee." Ray suggested.

"More like he'll drink it all before he gets back." Mikey added, "My brother loves coffee more than pretty much anything."

"Maybe we can convince him to share." Patrick said.

"Good luck." was Mikey's response as he and Ray took seats on a couch opposite of the two. It was not long after that that Brendon, Dallon, Gerard, and Frank came down, the latter two grinning while Brendon looked like a bedraggled cat after it got caught in a storm, except he wasn't wet. Dallon seemed to be indifferent as the four went to join their friends.

"Why the hell did you let them into my room?!" Brendon was saying to the only other member of P!AtD, "You could have just let me sleep!"

"I needed to get you up somehow." Dallon spoke, "Letting them tickle you awake was the best way to do it." Brendon growled in response.

"So," Gerard glanced around, "where's the coffee?"

"The hotel doesn't have any. You want to head out and get some?" Frank yawned and joined his bandmates on the couch, flopping on top of their laps. Mikey and Ray were not amused, so they pushed Frank off and onto the ground.

"Of course!" The mention of the coffee run already had the older man's eyes alight.

"I'll come with you." Patrick got up, "Just to make sure you don't drink it all before anyone else gets a chance."

"Suit yourself." Gerard shrugged, "Anyone else want to join us?" When the others shook their heads, he grabbed Patrick's hand and began running off.

"H-hey, slow down!"

"No way, motherfucker! I want to get my coffee as soon as possible, so keep up!" And then they were gone.

* * *

Alex liked the taste of coffee, even though he didn't need it. It wasn't something that the virus needed to survive (usually it rejected anything it didn't need), but Alex continued to drink it, if just for the taste. And as it was, he wasn't about to go into a coffee shop without disguising himself. It was like suicide if he did, with all the news stations that were always playing in those places. So, he decided to test out his imagination and became Party Poison, though no one seemed to notice, even with his tight clothes and bright red hair. Now, all he needed to do was just keep the illusion up until he had left the place and was very far away. But because he had never consumed Party Poison, it was going to be a challenge.

While he was waiting in line after ordering, Alex heard the door's bell ring and looked up. He nearly lost his concentration as he saw Gerard and Patrick come in. Oh, he was in heaven now! Or, at least, as close as a murdering virus could get to heaven. He tried to act casual, though, and watched them closely. He wasn't able to watch long, though, as the two humans quickly spotted him. Patrick just raised an eyebrow, as if he was wonder who the hell Alex was, while Gerard had gone pale, paler than he had been even with makeup, grabbed Patrick's hand, and bolted back out of the shop. Alex saddened and gave a disappointed sigh. Well, he had tried, hadn't he? Now he needed to find another way to make friends with them.

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Gerard's speech seemed to consist of only that word as he dragged Patrick away from the shop as fast as he could. It was like he was running away from his greatest fear, but how could a red-haired man in a blue jacket and tight pants scare the shit out of Gerard Way? It made no sense to Patrick, so he tried to get his fellow frontman to slow down.

"Hey, HEY!" Partick dug his heels into the sidewalk, managing to stop Gerard's wild run of fear, "Excuse my grammar, but what the hell happened back there?"

"Alex happened!"

"We didn't even-"

"I saw him, damnit! He was me in there!"

"You?" Patrick was now more confused, "Look, just calm down and tell me how you saw yourself in there." Gerard's ragged breathing quickly slowed through forceful breathing exercises and soon he seemed ready to talk again.

"The red-haired man, it was me, once upon a damn time." Gerard ran a hand through his long black hair, "I'd dyed my hair that fucking color for our  _Danger Days_  album. But the thing was, that guy looked just like Party Poison, the character I created for myself, damn clothing and all." Patrick then understood.

"So, if I understand correctly, Alex must have somehow changed himself to look like you did when you were playing Party Poison for the album, right?" Gerard nodded.

"Yeah, that's fucking right."

"Then shouldn't you take it as a compliment?"

"Hell no!" The MCR singer shook his head, "If he can become me without needing to eat me, I don't think that's a fucking good thing! And if you say we should go back to take a look, then fuck you! Coffee or not, I'm not going back there!"

"Wasn't even thinking of it." Patrick tried to calm Gerard down again, "Let's go to a different place to get some coffee. Cool with you?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it..." The two frontmen then began making their way to a different coffee shop, though Gerard still seemed spooked about the encounter.

* * *

"...and that's it." Patrick finished recounting the event to the other bands after they had returned to the hotel. They had also moved into Bob's room (he was the only one out of all of them who hadn't needed to share a room) to speak of it.

"Damn virus..." Gerard was drinking his coffee in the comfort of his band sitting around him, especially his brother and Frank on both sides of him.

"Speaking of Alex, I almost met him again yesterday." Pete spoke up, not looking too well, "It was just after I got off the train in Penn Station, which was a pretty stupid move, I know. I saw him and I managed to lose him as I walked out, but then this pretty girl came up to me and showed me the sights. And now that I think about it, that girl could have been Alex again."

"Both times, he had a chance to kill you. Both times he didn't." Dallon spoke, "I think that proves that Alex is more of a neutral here, maybe even a good guy."

"No way! No fucking way!" Brendon shook his head, "I refuse to see him as anything better than a bad guy!"

"Maybe if you got to meet him you would change your mind." Joe said.

"No."

"Well, we've got at least another day before the first concert starts." Andy said, "I say we check out the Internet about Alex and make a list of what we know. It'll show us what we know, at least, given that we don't know much about him."

"Alright." Bob nodded and went over to a desk, where he took out a pad of paper and a pencil. They then began speaking of what they knew concerning Alex and soon they had this list:

_Human-shaped virus_  
_Caused a breakout of said virus_  
_Can shapeshift_  
_Can create weapons_  
_Biggest threat in the universe_  
_Scary and sneaky as hell  
_ _Blackwatch tried to nuke NYC because of him_

"Wow. We really don't know much about him, do we?" Pete mused after reading the list.

"That's my point. So, get out your phones and start searching for what you can about Alex that we don't already know." Andy said, "I'd like to know just who he really is before we start a concert with him around. I don't want anyone to be in danger, especially our fans."

"Point taken." Frank said as the majority of them brought out their phones. Time to get a bit more informal on the Monster of Manhattan.

* * *

There really wasn't a point now to go in the hotel and see them as himself or Party Poison, but since they didn't know he knew where they were, he still had a little time. Alex knew this as he relaxed in the coffee shop, people still ignoring his crazy looks. And to make friends, maybe he just had to meet with one of them in private and reveal himself. But who could he talk to? Brendon? Pete? Gerard? Frank? Well, two of them he had freaked out and the other two hadn't come out of the hotel, so he would have to lure one away. Alex knew just which one to lure away, too, though he didn't like the prospect of it. But before he could try and enact his plan, the news flashed a headline of some Infected in Central Park, apparently trying to infect the giant venue. Rolling his eyes, Alex got up and left the shop with coffee in hand, sipping it through Party's lips.

Briefly, he wondered why he liked coffee. Perhaps because so many people he had consumed liked it? Or maybe because some of his favorite people (Pete and Gerard) like it? He didn't know and didn't care to know, though. He had a job to do and he couldn't waste time thinking about why he liked coffee in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some notes:
> 
> 1, I was really getting into Danger Days this time and I thought it would be nice if Alex got to showcase his powers by copying Party Poison. Of course, that freaks Gerard out, as shown in the chapter. Party Poison/Alex is also going to appear a bit in later chapters as a disguise. At least, that's what I'm planning, but I haven't written on this in a while, so I'm not quite sure.
> 
> Well, Youngbloods, Killjoys, Sinners, I hope you like this crossover I have posted here!


End file.
